Sleepover shambles
by boozer4eva2b
Summary: Re entry from boozer001 who is unable to get into other account!..... Please read and review, updated at last!
1. Default Chapter

Daring the characters to survive a night at a haunted mansion....Actually Mariks mansion but hey you get the picture.  
  
It was seven at night and everyone was sitting patiently in a circle talking to each other except for Marik and Bakura who were sitting on the couch with a bowl of cheesy puffs!  
  
"So anyone got any idea's on what to do right now!" Said a very boared yugi sitting patiently next to jess.  
  
"Nope...Sorry Yug" said Joey  
  
Yugi turned and faced the two sitting on the couch, Bakura had a wide grin on his face as Marik threw up a cheesy puff in the air and attempted to catch it in his mouth but unfortunatley Bakura waved a finger and sent the crisp for no reason but to annoy marik to the shadow relm.  
  
"hey were did my crisp go...thats the fifteenth one already" he said not being able to work out what was going on.  
  
all of a sudden there were fits of laughter coming from Bakura as Marik said this...  
  
"Hmhmhm....Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!" He laughed loudly at Mariks wiered expression that had plagued his face fifteen times already. Jess turned to see Bakura laughing as he sent yet another crisp to the shadow relm and glared at Bakura , he immedeatly stopped laughing but instead gave more of a faint snigger.  
  
"Bakura...give him back his crisps or ill zap ya!" She said in a voice of pure annoyance.  
  
"Fine i'll give em back...Here you are Marik!" He said, as he did cheesy puffs rained over Mariks hair and dropped onto his lap, Bakura once again burst out laughing and fell to the floor in hysterics, rolling in fits of laughter, Jess stood up out of the way as he rolled around , but without looking he rolled straight into her and knocked her onto the floor aswell to face Bakura nose to nose.  
  
Bakura immedeatly stopped rolling around and looked at her fearfully.  
  
"Oh shit!" He said as he looked at her with fear. Jess just looked at him with a big grin on her face and burst out laughing, all the others turned in amazment as she laughed,  
  
"Your...Hmhm...Face was priceless i wish i had a camera" She giggled, Bakura then breathed a sigh of relief and started to laugh with her.  
  
"Marik's face was better when those cheesy puffs rained on him" He sniggerd  
  
"Yer i suppose that was funny." She said getting up from the floor still laughing, she then brushed the cheesy puffs that were on the couch to the floor and sat down next to Marik.  
  
"Why are you sitting up here?" He asked  
  
"Because the floors to hard and beside cant i sit next to my friend." She said placing her head on his shoulder and snatching the cheesy puf bowl from his lap and begining to eat them, Bakura sat himself up and walked back to his place next to jess on the couch.  
  
"Yo move your legs!" Said Bakura moving her legs of the couch and onto the floor. Yugi smiled as he saw the three getting on so well.  
  
"It's nice to see those three getting on so well especially Jess and Bakura after all that happened" He said to Joey.  
  
"I suppose so" He said staring over at the three laughing wildly at what was on tv,  
  
"Hey that dude looks like Ryo." Laughed Jess pointing to a picture of a white haired boy standing on a cliff crying his eyes out.  
  
"Acts like him too." laughed Bakura.  
  
Just then Ryo turned mouth wide open in shock.  
  
"I do not look like him or even act like him!" He said in a faint mock laugh.  
  
"Yer we now Ryo...Your far to good looking to be him" said Jess watching Ryo pic up his drink and take a sip but immedeatly spit it out and spray everyone in Yugi's direction as he chocked,  
  
"What!!!....Serious!"  
  
Jess and Bakura and Marik immedeatly began to laugh again at ryo's face when he was in shock.  
  
They did not give an answer but continued to laugh.  
  
"Of course there not there to busy laughing to care about anyone but themselves right now." Said Ishizu who was now setting of to leave and return back to her egyptian musseum.  
  
"Oh are you going already Ishizu?" Asked Jess surprised with how fast the time had gone.  
  
"Yer i got to get back to the museum." She said walking through the door.  
  
"Oh well take care and be careful there's strange people out at this time of night." she smiled as her friend left.  
  
"Dont worry i will be!" She said in reply.  
  
"Oh by the way Kaiba counts as one!" Said Jess after which all three once again started to laugh .  
  
Ishizu sniggered and left the building.  
  
"3...2...1...(slam went the door at the front of the house)...and Ishizu has left the building!" Said Marik  
  
"Hey how about we play a game!" Said Jess staring at the others and wipeing a tear of laughter from her face.  
  
"Like what?" all the others wondered.  
  
"Well..." She said and explained the game were you all put your names on a piece of paper and into a bowl the bowl is then sook to mix up the names two names are then picked out of the bowl the first one has to chose from three pieces of paper that have kiss , cuddle, and torture on and whatever one it is they have to do to the second person.  
  
"Might as well there's nothing else to do...just one thing..." Said Marik  
  
"What?" Said Jess   
  
"There's only one girl and eight guys... Guys dont kiss unless there relation!" Pointed out Marik  
  
"Well then i'll have to do the kissing and the boys that are relation here eg Bakura, Ryo; Marik, Malik; Yami and Yugi!" She said  
  
All the others looked at each other with shock.  
  
"What?!" Said Yami staring down at Yugi.  
  
"Well you are relation so technicaley you are allowed!" she said smirking at him.  
  
"Yer but he's more of a friend than anything!" Said Yami  
  
"Dont matter... The game is on!" She said...Once again Bakura and Marik started to laugh hystericly.  
  
"Oh come on that is grose!" Said Joey   
  
"Yer but your not doing it are you." Said Jess staring at Joey who was rocking back and fourth on the spot.  
  
"True but still i dont wanna see my best friend kiss another guy...Dude thats grose in fact i never wanna see any guy kiss another guy gurr yuck!" Said Joey shuddering  
  
"Come on it will be funny and besides its one outta three will get a kiss Joey so there's not much chance." Said Jess leaning back on the couch.  
  
"Suppose...Alright then lats play." With that all write there names on a peice of paper and Jess quickly wrote down kiss cuddle and torture on three peices of paper. She put the names in a bowl and jumbled them up and layed the bowl in the centre of the circle they were sitting in.  
  
"Right Joey you pick the first two names" Said Jess handing him the bowl.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door and Jess stood up to answer it.  
  
"Ill get it it's probably Lillianna she said she would be a little late" said Jess walking to the door and opening it.  
  
"Hi Jess sorry i'm late!" She said appologising. just then a shout came from the living room.  
  
"Better late then never!" Said Joey punching the air , lillianna just laughed and walked in and joined the circle,  
  
"So what ya playin?" She asked curiosly looking at the bowl in the centre of the circle.  
  
"Kiss cuddle and torture!" Said Jess  
  
"Torture!...Kissing....Cuddling...Bow yer all three sound sooooo tempting hmm can i play?!" She asked   
  
"Sure your stayin the night as well dont forget" Said Malik.  
  
"And thats gonna be a great night now." Said Joey whispering to himself.  
  
"What?..." Asked Lillianna who had not heared what he had said.  
  
"Nothing" Said Joey snapping back into reality.  
  
"Okay Joey you pick the first two names" Said Jess  
  
"Okay" Joey rummeged around a bit and picked out the first name.  
  
"And the first name is ...Yugi!" He said looking at the little teen trying to see over the top of Malik's big hair due.  
  
"Oh man just my luck." He said sitting back down.  
  
"And second is...Marik!" Said Joey, at that point instead of there still being ripples of laughter there was silence as Marik stopped laughing and his jaw dropped.  
  
"WHAT!...You've got to be kidding man!" He said shutting his mouth for the first time all night.  
  
"Nope... Now one of you has to pick one of the three papers." Said Lillianna  
  
"Two actually guys that aren't relation cant kiss rule to the game" Said Yugi breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Fine but that basically spoils the game but oh well... Now hurry up and pick one!" Said Lillianna laughing.  
  
"Fine...I got..." Said Yugi picking up a peice of paper, "Torture!...Oh man i have no idea what to do...Hmmm i got it!" Said Yugi snatching the millenium rod from Marik.  
  
"Hey thats mine!" Shouted Marik trying to snatch it back from him but he wasn't quick enough.  
  
"Torture hey get ready Marik...I use the power of the millenium rod to take control of Marik and make him dress like Britney Spears in her school uniform" said Yugi waving the rod at him, the rod immedeatly began to glow and Marik became controlled by Yugi , and walked upstairs, a few minutes later Marik walked down the stairs in a grey skirt, white shirt and grey blazer and was starting to sing Britney Spears.  
  
"Yugi! Make him stop...The sight of him was bad enough but the singings even worse then seeing him in a miniskirt!" Said lillianna covering her ears.  
  
"Alright hold on though!" Yugi quickly waved the millenium rod and Marik came back to reality.  
  
"What the hell just happened " Said Marik rubbing his head in pain, he looked down to noice himself in his sisters school uniform.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He shouted as he realised.  
  
Just then there was another knock at the door.  
  
"Ill get it!!" Says Jess going to the door. The living room went silent so all could hear who had knocked. They could hear talking but the voice was muffled and they were unable to figure out who was speaking. After a while Jess called to Lilianna,  
  
"Yo Lilianna theres a huge pevert at the door demanding to speak to you." With that they entire gang scrambled over each other to get to the door first. They all peeped round the door frame to see Kaiba at the door. Just then Lilianna barged her way through to see who had come to see her.  
  
"Oh its you!" Said Joey in disgust.  
  
"Come on, move over, make way!" With Lilianna also saw who was at the door, "Oh its you..." She pushed her way to the front of the others.  
  
"Hi, i er went to your house and your mum said you were here..."  
  
"Oh great wayda go Lilianna's mum."Said Joey disappionted to see that he was still here.  
  
"Hey shut up Wheeler!! Um are you having a party?" He asked Marik.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"How come i wasnt invited?"  
  
"Because no one likes you!" Said Joey infuriating the Brunette.  
  
"HEY THAT DOES IT, DONT MAKE ME COME IN THERE YOU DOG!" Said Kaiba about to come in.  
  
"No, no dont make him come in Joey!" They all said except for Lilianna.  
  
"Hey you guys, dont be so mean. Come in Seto."  
  
"Hey but its my house!" Said Marik gobsmacked.  
  
"YES. HE. CAN!"  
  
With that Kaiba stepped over the thresh hold and into the living room with Lilianna. The others stared after Kaiba in utter disbelieve.  
  
After they had seate dJess couldnt resist asking the question to Kaiba,  
  
"I dont suppose you met Ishizu on your way over did you Kaiba."  
  
"As a matter of fact i did!"  
  
"Poor Ishizu... She didnt stand a chance..." Said Jess, out of respect the others lowered their heads and Bakura uptook the bowl with the names in put it on his head, and then took it off again, showering himself in pieces of paper. The others laughed until they almost cried, amd Lilianna and Kaiba just stared at each other as they had no idea what it was all about.  
  
So there you have it!! Just to warn you we dont own any of the yugioh characters(unfortunately) and i am Lilianna and my friend Jess is really called Lizzy aka tears of a mermaid. we decided to write this together. Please reveiw and we have the next one coming soon!!! 


	2. Part 2

Later on that night...  
  
Firstly it was Lilianna's turn to dare Jess,  
  
"I dare you... to give Yugi a big smacker of a kiss right on lips!!"  
  
"WHAAAAT????" Said Jess in mock grotseque.  
  
"You heard me, youve got to kiss Yugi on the lips."  
  
Yugi remained silent at the dare while the others fell to the floor in fits of laughter. Jess looked over at Yugi and said,  
  
"Fine, but remember this, i get to dare Kaiba next, muha muha muha!!!"  
  
Lilianna tried to say,  
  
"What do you mean by that?" But she didnt get a reply as Jess was too busy giving Yugi the kiss.   
  
Many of the gang gawped at the kiss as they didnt believe she would.  
  
The two broke apart and not long after Yugi did a rather feminine sneeze all over Jess. The others began to howl in laughter once more.  
  
"I hope your not allergic to me!" Said Jess wiping herself down.  
  
"So do i!" Said Yugi. Still the others rolled around the floor mimicking the silly little girly sneeze.  
  
Marik said,  
  
"Gee Yug, is ther something your not telling us. I mean we all knew you were slightly girlish but really!!!"  
  
Still the others laughed.  
  
To try to change the subject Jess said,  
  
"Oh thats it. My turn. I dare Kaiba to give Lilianna a full out french kiss... Well snog! Hahaha!"  
  
The others stared at Kaiba then Lilianna then burst into laughter.  
  
"WHAT?? THATS TORTURE! I THOUGHT WE HAD STOPPED PLAYIN THAT GAME!!" Said Lilianna.  
  
"I quess not!" Said Jess also in laughter.  
  
Lilianna just looked at Kaiba with a disguted expression on her face.  
  
"Go on Lili, Seto has always wanted to give you a kiss, he's always going on about you!" Said Mokuba.  
  
"What! Shut up Muk im goin to kill you, ya litlle shi.."  
  
"Does he?" Asked Lilianna smiling, slightly blushing. But unfortunately for her Malik had noticed and said,  
  
"Aww look at her shes getting all embarressed!" The others began to laugh even more.  
  
"Fine just to prove to you that i dont care i will..." She said.  
  
"You will?" Asked Joey getting upset.  
  
"Yeah really?" Asked Kaiba in dibelief.  
  
"Yes but i aint doin it in front of you lot!!!" She said folding her arms inprotest.  
  
Jess said,  
  
"Hey Lil dont do that you almost look serious." The others laughed again.  
  
"I request a private room!" Said Lilianna even more serious.  
  
"OH REALLY??" Said the others taking it the wrong way.  
  
After awhile they took contol of themselves and Marik said,  
  
"You can use the kitchen, its just down the hallway first door on your right. the two stood up and Jess called after them as they left,  
  
"If your not back in half an hour well wait 9 months to see what comes along!!!"  
  
Lilianna turned back and glared at her, but just before she could turn back to see where she was walking but instead tripped and almost fell to the floor. The others started to laugh again.  
  
"So what are we going to do now???" Asked Bakura, "Were two men down."  
  
"Men?" Asked Marik.  
  
"Yeah well thats what you call both sexs when being formal!"  
  
Marik raised his eyebrow to make his point,  
  
"Oh right i get you, my bad, were two ladies down." Said Bakura, trying not to laugh, but he had to let it out as did the others.  
  
Meanwhile the laughter died from Kaiba and Lilianna's ears as they entered the kitchen. It was she who closed the door. It was rather dark in the kitchen and she couldnt bare to turn to face Kaiba, she was afraid of her feelings...  
  
Her body was still pressed againsth the door as she tried to turn, but she couldnt. Instead Kaiba came up from behind her and put his hands on her hips, his head rested on her shoulder just like a lover held dear.  
  
She could smell his lovely aftershave, her waekness, she was quickly falling for him. He was so close to her she could hear his racing heartbeat , or maybe it was hers. She spun round to be looking into hie deep blue eyes that she for so long longed for. He looked her also straight in the eyes and then stole and quick glance at her lips.   
  
They slowly moved towards each other. She couldnt believe how close she was to him.  
  
He closed his eyes waiting for the lips that haunted his dreams, but it didnt come. He re-opened his eyes. She too looked him in the eyes and then all of a sudden had an uncontrolable urge to laugh. She wasnt sure why but she really, really had to... Then she did and it wasnt just a little giggle. It was a full frontal hysteria. She began to shake and just let it out. Kaiba's face turned from... well she wasnt sure to... something else; completely different.  
  
She turned opened the door and emediately stopped, she turned to face and said,  
  
"In what world did you ever think that you could have me?" Her voice was harsh and un-human and then as she left she laughed a small but cruel laugh at his expence, thinking to herself 'Well that was fun!'  
  
She re-entered the living room to see that the others were still stopped playing truth or dare and where all sitting nicely in a circle waiting for the other two to return.  
  
Lilianna took her seat between Joey and Jess. She looked at both in turn, they had an expression that told her that they were all dying to know what had happened.   
  
She smiled slightly and said inocently,  
  
"What???"  
  
Kaiba then enetered the room with a huge frown on his face which told the others all they needed to know on the subject.  
  
"Ahhh, got no knoocky then??" Asked Joey trying to hind the hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
He shoot him a daeth glare and said,  
  
"Shut it mut!!"  
  
They all started to snigger at him under their breathe. Kaiba took his seat in the circle next to Yami and Marik which for obvious reasons was a bad idea as Yami had once wanted to kill him and Marik was likely to send him to the shadow realm.  
  
They all sat in a circle and seemed to be in deep thought although Kaiba kept looking to his sides to make sure it was safe for him.  
  
The poses they constructed when thinking was rather funny, some were daydreaming into the ceiling, some had their fingers stroking their chins in a stupid but funny way.  
  
Kaiba then looked towards Lilianna and looked her in the eyes. She looked back at him and then stuck her toungue out and giggled,  
  
"So what is it we're all thinking about then??" She asked, being the blonde that she is.   
  
"Im not entirely sure..." Said Jess also confused, "So what game shall we play now?"  
  
"OH OH ive got an idea!" They all looked to Lilianna and she carried on, "Right what we do is we all sit in a circle but it has to be bot girl boy girl. But as there is only two girls it will have to be boy girl boy girl boy boy boy and maybe Kaiba!" The others laughed again at her joke, "And the aim of the game is you have to have a CD on your toungue and you have to pass it round the circle without it dropping!!" The others face were of a strange emotion. It was a good game and would be enjoyed by the lucky ones.   
  
Suddenly Joey got the idea of the game, his eyebrows raised and he said,  
  
"Well i place dibs on sitting next to Lili!!!"  
  
Lilianna smiled and said,  
  
"Ok. Lets arrange the circle and begin 'Toungues CD's and circles'" 


	3. Part 3

"Here we go peeps the next chapter of our story hope you like it and review it!!!! He he he im a mad man... Or woman as i should say.... He he.... he he... he!"  
  
Firstly in the circle there was:  
  
Lilianna  
  
Seto Joey  
  
Mokuba Marik  
  
Malik Yugi  
  
Yami Jess  
  
Bakura Ryo  
  
They alll sat in it and looked at each other, the CD sat in the middle. It was game on!!!  
  
"So.... Who's gonna start?" Asked Lilianna looking around with a dumb expression her face.  
  
The others smiled in a way that they were all thinking the same idea.  
  
"Well.... As you were the one that suggested it.... Maybe... YOU SHOULD GO FIRST HAHAHA!!!" Said Jess turning slightly crazy.  
  
Everyone looked at Jess as though she was strange... Which she was!  
  
"Er... What ever she said!" Said Malik pointing to the oh so strange one.  
  
The CD was passed to Lilianna as the others laughed ather kindly 'volenteering',  
  
"HEEEYYYY!!!" Sais Lilianna as she receieved the Cd, not expecting to go first.  
  
"You know, we could always listen to some music..." Said Jess.  
  
With that to set the 'mood' Malik got up dimmed the lights and put Puppy love on just to take the piss a little bit.  
  
"MALIK!!!" They all shouted.  
  
"My bad!" he said walking calmy over to the CD player on the other side of the room, he quickly picked up a CD and placed it in the player and pressed play, a few seconds later   
  
Marilyn Manson was playing full blast on this is the new shit.  
  
"Malik this isn't lovey dovey!" Said Jess having to force her hands over her ears in pain along with the others.  
  
"I know , but i got no lovey dovey all destruction because it's so kicks ass!" He said smiling at them.  
  
"Yer i know it rocks...I love chaos!" Said lillianna smiling at him, he blushed; if only a little bit.   
  
Malik turned the music down the notch and rejioned the circle.  
  
Lilianna had just began to rock back and forth in tune to the music and was whispering the words,  
  
"Babble babble, bitch bitch rebel rebel party party....." She was cut of by the others who looked at her strangly.   
  
"Er Lilianna, its your go!" Said Mokuba.  
  
"Owww..." Said Lilianna, "Well i quess this is it... Yeh... so..."  
  
"Lilianna just GO!!" Said Jess.  
  
Lilianna looked to both sides of her,  
  
"Hmmm.... What way..." She was clearly in thought, which was unusal as well as scary. Then, after making up her small mind she put the CD on to her tongue and turned to Joey. His face lit up about being chosen.   
  
They linked tongues trying to pass the CD, it wasn't as easy as had first been predicted. The others laughed, and eventually the CD was passed and Joey had to pass it Marik; much to the amussement of the others.  
  
"Oh did i forget to mention the rule!" Said Lilianna smiling as she remembered the rule.  
  
Yugi and Marik's tongues were touching when they looked at Lilianna out of the corner of their eyes,  
  
"Wha wule?" They asked as best they could.  
  
"Well if either of the 'tonguers' forfeit or drop the CD they two have to get it on!!!" The two girls laughed and the two tonguers stared in disbelief. They then quickly passed over the CD ready for Yugi to pass it to Jess. Just then Lilianna spoke,  
  
"Oh but if you cheat you have to kiss the same member of sex as you.... Which would be good for all you gays out there."  
  
"IM LOOKING AT YOU KAIBA!" Said Joey at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Why you little mut!" He said trying to get at Joey.  
  
"So i mean it, NO CHEATING TO GET SNOGS!!!!" Finished Lilianna.  
  
"Na im still lookin at you Kaiba!" Said Joey starting to laugh.  
  
Kaiba just shot a death glare at him. Next it was Yugi passing it ti Jess which ran rather smoothly as did all the others until it reached Yami passing it to Malik. Here is when Bakura decided to add some of his own rules to the game. Yami was then almost passing it successfully to Malik when Bakura thought...(If he does think....) that it would be funny to nudge Yami and caused the CD to drop to the floor. There was a couple of gasps from the others. Yami stared down at the cursed CD with envy then he gave Bakura that envy.  
  
Little did the others know that Bakura was using the brain control to make Joey and Jess point out that Yami and Malik had deliberately cheated.  
  
"Ha those two cheated..." Said Joey, "But they already are the same sex..."  
  
"Bakura? Are you cheating?" Asked Lilianna senseing that the trouble maker was doing what he done best.  
  
Bakura looked up at her,  
  
"No!" He raised his hands above his head, but then the card fell out from his sleeve. They all looked down at the card including Bakura looking guilty.  
  
"Is there any point in defending my case?" He asked Lilianna  
  
"Nope!!" She replied  
  
"Guilty." He said trying not to laugh, "But surely they have to have punishment?"  
  
Lilianna thought of a suitable punishement for a minute of two, then said,  
  
"Well... As it was you that cheated it is you that shall take the punishment... Which is you have to kiss the same sex as you and i have decided it to be.... Mokuba!!!"  
  
The others laughed apart from Mokuba, Seto and Bakura.  
  
"WHAT THAT IS GROSS!!!" He said to Lilianna, then he looked down at Mokuba and said in a threatening voice, "Lokk squirt this is not somethin' that your allowed to be proud of... Mind you im not given you the snog.... Just a kiss..... YUK!!!"  
  
"Oh like i would see it as a privalige!" Said Mokuba standing up for himself, even though he still had to look up at Bakura.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
Bakura was cut of by Kaiba stepped up at looking down at him with a terrifying expression on his face. Bakura looked uo at him then back down to Mokuba and he quickly gave him a kiss on the lips, much to everyones ammussment.  
  
They carried on the game, next Mokuba ahd to pass the CD to Kaiba which also went smoothly. But then Kaiba had to pass it to Lilianna.... Well it wasnt easy Kaiba had to go on to his knees to pas it from his tongue to hers but just as it went down Lilianna started to gaze into his lovely blue eyes.. She started to fall for him, and she wasnt paying attention..... And... The CD dropped!!!!!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Shouted Lilianna looked down at the bloody CD.  
  
She looked to Jess who had to decided if the two needed punishment or not,  
  
"Well it didnt look deliberate to me..."  
  
"Yeah well you would say that, youre the only girl here!!!" Pointed out Bakura who was still infuriated about his punishment.  
  
"Im not the only girl... Theres always Ryo and Kaiba could be classed as a girl!"  
  
"HEY!!" Said Kaiba and Ryo at the same time, Joey could be heard sniggering in the backgraound.  
  
"I am not a girl.. Is this what a girl has?" With that he open his button shirt with one smooth motion to reveal one hell of a six pack. The two girls (not Ryo) starred at it with awe.   
  
Joey seemed to be annoyed by the gesture and said,  
  
"Well i could have washboard abs if i wanted to i just choose not to to..."  
  
"Uh huh...." Said Jess still gawping and not paying any other attention.  
  
Lilianna turned to Joey, patted him on the arm and said sarcastically,  
  
"Yeah sure you could Joey, sure you can!"   
  
Kaiba closed his shirt once more, Jess continued what she had started,  
  
"I suppose we could just make those two snog...."   
  
Lilianna's face dropped, Joey said,  
  
"Why is everyone giving Kaiba the chance to kiss Lilianna, hes a slimmy little bas-"  
  
"Joey?" Asked Lilianna making him look at her.  
  
"Yes?" Asked Joey looking at her.  
  
With that she planted a big kiss on his lips that made him blush tremendously.  
  
"Do i have to kiss Kaiba?"   
  
"Hmm i suppose not as it wasnt your fault...." Said Jess.  
  
They all remained silent for a while...  
  
"So what shall we do now??" Asked Ryo looking from Lilianna to Jess.  
  
"Hmmm...." They both said at the same time, then they started to whisper amoung themselves for something to do next.  
  
After a while they both smiled and seemed satisfied with what they had came up with. They turned to the others and Jess said,  
  
"Weve come up with and idea..."  
  
"'Bout bloody time..." Said Bakura.  
  
"Shut it you and let her finish!" Snarled Lilianna.  
  
"Anyway as i was saying... We should now do something that shows how talented we are and gives entertainment."  
  
"What's that then??" Asked Joey with a dirty little look on his face.  
  
"A singing contest!!!" Said Lilianna, rather proud of herself.  
  
"Yeah youve got a karaoke machine right Marik??" Asked Jess.  
  
"Well yeah..." He replied.  
  
"Great! So thats settled then, a singing contest it is!!!" Said Lilianna beaming. 


	4. Part 4

Boozer: So here it is the forth chapter hope you all like it...  
  
Mermaid: Of course their gonna like it you dumbass.  
  
Boozer: Hey shut it you i is smarter than you is!!!  
  
Mermaid.... Yeah maybe you are..... Anyway lets just get on with the story people dont want to hear us argue..  
  
Boozer: Maybe they do!!!  
  
Mermaid: Just shut up and get on with it!  
  
Boozer: Why dont you shut up??!!!  
  
Mermaid: Just do it!!!!!!  
  
Boozer: Oh fine....   
  
Mermaid: Ha i win....  
  
Boozer: Why you little-.  
  
Yugi: Ladie ladies please!!  
  
Boozer: Ladies? Who you callin ladies?  
  
Mermaid: Yeah your more lady like than us.  
  
Yugi: Grr why did i get into this??.....  
  
Boozer: Yeah why did you??  
  
Kaiba: Look just get on with it!  
  
Boozer: What do you want???? GRRRRR  
  
Kaiba: For you to hurry up and get on with it!!!!  
  
Boozer: Why i otta-  
  
Mermaid: Any way heres the next chapter.  
  
Sweet Music  
  
They were all standing up waiting for Marik and Malik to return with the machine. Talking amung themseves no one noticed Kaiba and Lilianna together in a corner talking.  
  
The coversation went something like this;  
  
"So that was a fun game..." Said Lilianna smirking, her position in the game was perfect.  
  
"I suppose, but Mokuba was next to me, grrrr."  
  
"Thats not very nice."  
  
"Yeah well it was alright for you you had two boys sitting next to you!"  
  
"Aw did ickle Kaiba want another boy next to him?" Said Lilianna in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"NO! Maybe someone like Britany Spears or Beyonce...."  
  
"Uh!!!! So you think their better than me!!" She folded her arms and turned away from him in an mock angry way.  
  
"No it would have been better with you either side of me!" He said making her smile.  
  
"Cheesy chat up lines!!!"   
  
"Yeah but it made you smile."  
  
".... Only a little bit...."  
  
Kaiba stepped closer to her and gave her a friendly hug. She was so shocked by the notion that she didnt have time to move out of the way.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door, but as it sounded the electric went out leaving them in pitch balckness.  
  
Lilianna and Kaiba were still close to each other but no longer hugging when Lilianna said to him in nothing more than a whisper,  
  
"I owe you something..."  
  
"Let me guess..." He replied quietly, "...More abuse?"  
  
"No. This." With that she placed her hands either side of his face and pulled him into a loving kiss. Each other explored the wet cavern that was each others mouth. Lilianna moaned at his movement, his taste. Kaiba pulled her closer to him, holding her body next to his. She lovingly ran her fingers through the silk that was his hair. His hands roamed down her back and hip sending shivers down her spine. Just then she pulled away from him realising what she was doing. Just then the lights came on all of a sudden. Then standing in the door way was Tristan and Duke who was holding a spanner and screwdriver.  
  
"Er ya electric went out!!" Said Duke smiling, "Sorry were late!"   
  
The others smiled, Duke and Tristan came into the living room. Just then so did Mark and Malik carrying the karaoke machine.  
  
"Hey it looks like weve come just in time." Said Tristan looking to the two boys.  
  
"Bout time, what took you two so long?" Asked Lilianna acknowledging the two.  
  
"Probably have gay sex!" Pointed out Bakura while laughing.  
  
"No actually Malik got lost in the cuboard with the gear in!" Said Marik. The others began to laugh again.  
  
"But, but, but... It was dark inside!" He said in a high pitched squeaky voice that nearly shattered all the windows.  
  
"Then, the electric went out and he got lost in the doorway!" Said Marik pointing out the further emabaressment of Malik who was turning a rosey red.  
  
"B, b, b, but, but, it was dark too!" He whinned. The others began to laugh even more, Ryo was rolling around on the floor in laughter.  
  
"ANYWAY!" Said Lilianna capturing the attention again, "Just set the fuckin thing up!"  
  
They began the work while the others sat on and around the sofa gossiping.  
  
"Ill go and get some munchies from the kitchen." With that Lilianna got up and made her way to the kitchen.   
  
"Ill come and give you a hand!" Offered Kaiba following Lilianna.  
  
She closed the door after the two of them for the second time that evening. Turning the light on she started to pull things out of the cupboard.  
  
"So what was all that about then?" Asked Kaiba also pulling things out from the cupboard next to her.  
  
"What the Malik getting lost thing? Funny wasn't it?"  
  
"No. The thing before that."  
  
"Oh what the lights going out? Bizzare huh?"  
  
"No not that either."   
  
"Well i dont know what you mean."  
  
Kaiba then pushed the cupboard door closed so he could look her in the eye. She looked at him back, smiling she shook her head in laughter.  
  
"Oh course i know what you mean." She said finishing her games.  
  
"So?.... What was it all about?"  
  
"I told you, i owed you it, i dont like having unfinished buisness."  
  
"Was that all it was?"  
  
"I dont know..."  
  
"What your telling me you didn't feel anything then?"  
  
"I dont know.... Maybe something."  
  
He didnt reply, not sure what to say.  
  
They soon returned to the living room, arms filled with snacks such as crisps, jafas, pringles, mint poppets and cream puffs. (Boozer; A personal favourite if i do say so my self! Mermaid: Yeah!!!!) The others beamed at them. The karaoke machine was set up and they were all systems go. First to go was Malik who was going to sing his favourite (and ours.... And the song Kaiba sings) Marilyn Manson; This is a new shit. (Oh got to point out dont own any of the artists that we sing in this story!)  
  
The music started;  
  
Everything's been said before,  
  
Nothing left to say anymore,  
  
But its all the same you kick ass,  
  
For if by name,  
  
Babble babble, bitch bitch, rebel rebel, party party  
  
Sex sex sex, and don't forget the violence,  
  
Blah blah blah, got your lovely dovey, sad and lonely stick your stupid slogan and everybody sing along   
  
The others began to dance as the disco lights came on and the smoke machine was turned on. Duke and Tristan were in charge of the karaoke machine and were head banging like two nodding car dogs.  
  
Do we get it? Nooo  
  
Do we want it? Yeah  
  
As he sung it he looked over at Lilianna who was smiling at him in a friendly way, he smiled back as he sung.  
  
Everything's been said before,  
  
Nothing left to say anymore,  
  
But its all the same you kick ass,  
  
For if by name,  
  
It wasnt long before he was finished and the next person was up. Everyone clapped at the last part of Malik's song, he was good!  
  
Before the next person sung there was a song on which no one sung. As it was playing Lilianna was standing on her own just quietly singing the words to herself;  
  
Maybe its nothing,   
  
Maybe its all just in my mind,  
  
Maybe im foolish,   
  
Maybe its just a waste of time.  
  
But i dont think so,  
  
Maybe i definately know,  
  
That maybe... Maybe im in love...  
  
Just then Kaiba came up behind her and making her jump. She turned to see his beautiful blue eyes and his charming smile shining down on her.  
  
"Why you little-" She stated but then Joey came over and said curiously,  
  
"Comfy aint ya??" He asked the two.  
  
"No its quite alkward actually." Said Lilianna then turning and leaving the two alone.  
  
"Man she is so hard to get close to!" Said Joey watching her leave (Boozer: Not literally watching her butt leaving..... On no wait, that is what i mean... My bad!)  
  
" I know!" Said Kaiba.  
  
"Well i never! You two actually getting on!" Said Jess walking past to talk to Yugi. The blonde and brunette looked at each other and then walked of in opposite directions.   
  
"So what are you going to sing?" Asked Yugi to Jess who was smiling at her idea.   
  
"Well ive got an idea!" She went up to him and whispered in his ear. Of course it made him blush having her so close to him but she didnt see it.  
  
Next up it was Jess to sing, and the song she was going to sing was bound to make laughter but a bad temper from Marik.  
  
The music started to reveal the song was Britany Spears. The others burst out laughing, naturally Marik's face turned beetroot with anger and humiliation.  
  
Baby, can't you see  
  
I'm calling, A guy like you  
  
Should wear a warning  
  
It's dangerous, I'm falling  
  
There's no escape  
  
I can't wait, I need a hit  
  
Baby, give me it  
  
You're dangerous  
  
I'm loving it  
  
Too high, can't come down  
  
Losing my head  
  
Spinning round and round  
  
Till you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride, you're toxic  
  
I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
But you know that you're toxic  
  
It's getting late, to give you up  
  
I took a sip, from my devil's cup  
  
Slowly, it's taking over me  
  
Too high, can't come down  
  
It's in the air  
  
And it's all around  
  
Can you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride, you're toxic  
  
I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
But you know that you're toxic  
  
But you know that you're toxic  
  
Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
  
You're Toxic, I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride, you're toxic  
  
I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
By the end of it several of the gang were rolling on the floor with laughter almost crying while Joey and Kaiba were tying to hold back Marik to stop him from ripping out Jess's throat.  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your loving now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
i think i'm ready now  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your loving now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
By the end of it Joey and Kaiba were panting with the effort to hold Marik back. Jess walked down, looked Marik in the eye and went of to talk to Yugi who was laughing crazily. Marik broke free and said,  
  
"Hey look im cool, am cool!"  
  
"Yeah real cool! Ha!" Said Yami who started talikn to Joey.  
  
"Shut up Pharoh! Who invited you anyway!"  
  
"Der you did!"  
  
"No i invited Yugi!"  
  
"Yeah and i have to stay with my Hikari.. To make sure you dont buttrape him or something!" He quickly ran as Marik ran after him shouting abuse (Boozer: Which we are not allowed to right in this story! Mermaid: Yeah were are, we just cant be fucked! Boozer: Good point!")  
  
Lilianna walked over to the still warn out boys,  
  
"You two looked warn out and i havent even done anything yet!" She walked off before they could say anything.  
  
Both Joey's and Kaiba's mouth hung open at what she had implied, they looked at each other in shock. Then, realising that they were 'bonding' (Boozer: What ever that is!) together they once again walked off in opposite directions.  
  
Just then the next song came on: Stacie's Mom  
  
Jess and Lilanna were next to each other hand banging and singing:  
  
Stacie can i come over, after schoooool,  
  
We can hang around by the poooool,  
  
Did your mum get back form her buisness trip?  
  
Is she there or is she trying to give me the sliiiip.  
  
You know that im not the little boy i used to be,   
  
im all grown up now baby cant you see?  
  
All the boys looked at the two girls as they sung the chorus still head banging and having the time of their lives. A couple of the boys sniggered at some of the words that the two had to sing. (Boozer: Eg 'I KNOW THAT YOU THINK ITS JUST A FANTASY' But really you dont want to know the fantasy hehe. Mermaid: Oh were actually listening to stacies mom and its great! Tell us if you agree! Boozer: I love head banging to this! Mermaid: Yeah me too!)  
  
Next up to sing was a group song consisting(Mermaid: do you even know what such a big word means boozer? Boozer: yes i is not a dumbass like you!) of Joey, Yami and Yugi who had secretly got changed into uniforms to sing the next song: Will smith!  
  
They walked up to the microphones in black suits, shades shoes and attitudes(Boozer: Notice the words from the song? hehehe)  
  
The music started and everyone turned to see three singing, it was quite funny;  
  
I am the man in blackI'm back breakin' the back of the random attacker  
  
So can the flack, yo'I'm dangerous,   
  
I've been trained to bust  
  
When a stranger fuss, tryin' to endanger us  
  
Praise me, y'all, don't nothin' phaze me, y'all  
  
When they see me they gage be all crazy y'all  
  
They say I'm a myth, trust me if somebody rip  
  
Out of the depths of your imagination appears Will Smith  
  
Black suit, the black shades, the black shoes  
  
Black tie with the black attitude  
  
New style, black Raybans, I'm stunnin', man  
  
New hotness, pitch black, 600, man  
  
Don't you understand, what you thought I wouldn't come again  
  
Leave you hangin' without bringin' you the fun again  
  
Tanglin' with the alien scum again  
  
Mind your manners or the black suits runnin' in  
  
Nod ya head {The black suits comin'  
  
Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'}  
  
Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you bop ya head, nod ya head, come on  
  
(Nod ya head) {The black suits comin'Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this  
  
{The black suits comin'}  
  
Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'}  
  
(Nod ya head...head...head...)  
  
The others laughed as they sang and Ryo who was having a drink started to choke and had to have to hymlick manouver used on him by Duke.   
  
At the end of the song the three boys came down to cheers from the crowd, they looked so stupid! (Mermaid: Wheres the change?) A couple of songs played before the next person went up to give the gang some time to chill. For a little while Marik and Bakura disappeared and came back with their arms full of booze.  
  
Soon the bubbley was cracked open and the teens were gulping down vodka.  
  
Next up to sing was Kaiba who sung a Marilyn Manson song much to everyone's suprise.  
  
I dont care if your world is ending today,  
  
Because i wasnt invited to it anyway,  
  
You said i tasted famous so i drew you a heart,  
  
Now im not an artist, got my fuckin' work of art.  
  
I got an F and a C and i got a K too,   
  
and the only thing that's missin' is a bitch like you!  
  
His head hung low as he sung and his voice was deep, he sounded so sexy (Boozer: doesnt he always?)   
  
Then he sung the whispered part with his eyes closed;  
  
I got an F and a C and i got a K too,  
  
And the only thing thats missin is you!  
  
Saying the last word his looked up to Lilianna making her knees feel weak. He really was a good singer!  
  
Next up was Lilianna singin Delta Goodrem.  
  
Then Yugi sung Rasmus Still standing which was suprisingly good!  
  
Then, for a joke Marik sung Busted and the others screamed like crazed fans which was very very funny!!  
  
After a couple more drinks Joey was dared to sing Puppy Love whch was absolutly hilarious(especially to Kaiba).  
  
Then there were some duo's such as Lilanna and Kaiba singing Bring me to live by evenescence, which Kaiba doing the backing(Boozer: Chor! Can you imagine that?!?!?!)  
  
Then plainly for ammussment Bakura and Marik sung Usher; Yeah!  
  
Then for the last song(Mermaid: Well last song we can be bothered to write! Boozer: Shh your not ment to tell them that!) Lilianna and Joey sung Maroon 5 this love.....  
  
By the end of the little disco thing that they had had they were all just a little bit tipsy (Boozer: Did i say a little bit? I meant alot!!!) so to sober up a little bit they decided to put on a scary movie and to cuddle up to each other when scared....  
  
Boozer: Well there it is the forth chapter!  
  
Mermaid: Yeah the 5th one will be up soon which shall be very funny.  
  
Boozer:Very funny!  
  
Mermaid: i just said that!  
  
Boozer: Very funny!!!!!  
  
Mermaid chase Boozer around the room until she accidently runs into a wall and knocks herself out.  
  
Boozer: Well i guess it will be a little bit longer now before the 5 chapter is up! HEHEHEHE! Bye!!!!!  
  
Boozer waves like crazy until she falls over and cant be bothered to get back up!!!  
  
R&R Plez!!! 


	5. Part 5

Finally able to get up, the two writers say;  
  
Boozer:Hello aliens from outside my home!!!  
  
Mermaid:What the hell?  
  
Boozer:Oh wait im not dreaming any more.... Scrap that last bit!!!  
  
Mermaid:Your an idiot!  
  
Boozer:Yeah i know and its great!!!! :)  
  
Mermaid:So on with the story captain stupid!!!  
  
Boozer:...Er what story?  
  
Mermaid:..... Dont be an idiot!  
  
Boozer:....Oh THAT story oh...........................  
  
Mermaid:Get on with it!!  
  
Boozer:...............  
  
Mermaid:Oh for christ's sake, will someone please get her attention.  
  
Kaiba walks into the room.  
  
Boozer's mouth is hung open with a small puddle.  
  
Mermaid:There ya go!!!!!  
  
Boozer:B-b-b..... Hi!  
  
Kaiba smiles his lovely smile.  
  
Boozer goes all giidy and is unable to write.  
  
Mermaid:Will someone please get rid of him!!!  
  
Boozer:I WILL!!!  
  
Mermaid:NO! not you!!!!!  
  
Kaiba turns and leaves.  
  
Boozer:Yeah im watchin you leave!!!!  
  
Mermaid:So......  
  
Boozer:So what monkey butt?  
  
Mermaid:Who ya gonna get?  
  
Boozer:What the hell are you goin on about?  
  
Mermaid:In the story...  
  
Boozer:What story??  
  
Mermaid slaps boozer round the back of the head  
  
Boozer:Oh that story...  
  
Mermaid:Do i really need to spell it out?  
  
Boozer:How about you just tell me im not very good at spelling!  
  
Mermaid:In... The... Story... Is... Kaiba... Or... Joey... Going... To... Get... You?  
  
Boozer:Why are you being an idoit... Oh wait you do that naturally!  
  
Mermaid:Just answer the question!!!  
  
Boozer:What question???  
  
Mermaid:GRRRRR!  
  
Boozer:Youll have to see like everyone one else! ,But still i dont see why i cant just have both....  
  
Mermaid:How many more times do i have to tell you this YOU CANT HAVE BOTH!!!  
  
Boozer:Maybe not in the story........  
  
Mermaid:Just start typing!!!!  
  
Chapter 5 Dirty dancing and duddy DVD's!!  
  
Just before the disco was packed away the gang decided to have a couple dances together. (Boozer:I still cant see why i cant have both... Mermaid:You just cant!!!!)  
  
Jess called Duke over to her, she had a favour to ask him,  
  
"Dukey boy. I need a favour from you!"  
  
"Well..... Youll have to do me one also!"  
  
"Do mine first... I need you to get Joey out of the room..."  
  
"Why does he really smell that bad?"  
  
"Yes! I mean no! I mean... Shut up!, Look its so Lilianna can have a nice dance with Kaiba, without Joey interfering."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"What's the matter.... Do you like her?" She asked smiling at the loved up teen.  
  
"...Maybe...."  
  
"Ill tell you what if you do this, yeah, ill get her to dance with you also!"  
  
"Bo yeah!" Duke punched the air with happiness. With that he went to leave.  
  
"Oh and Duke?"  
  
"Yeees?" He asked, so happy.  
  
"Make sure its a good song!"  
  
"Most certainly!" He smiled... Then walked off to start his plan.  
  
Jess smiled at herself she loved playing Cupid, she looked over at Yugi; but even Cupid needs a little lovin'. She walked over to him to have the next dance.  
  
Duke was walking up to Joey thinking of the best way to get rid of him. He supposed he could tell him that there was a naked hula girl in the kitchen but with Lilianna here he wasnt likely to care. Instead he said to him;  
  
"Yo Joey!"  
  
"What the hell do you want?" He asked.  
  
"You know there's something really good in the kitchen!" He hinted.  
  
"Really..." He tried not to care but he just had to go and look.  
  
As he was leaving(through the wrong door) Duke called after him,  
  
"Yo Joey?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yes?" Joey turned.  
  
"Its on the six floor, you go down the coridoor turn left take your second right and the follow on then turn right again, Ok?"  
  
"Er.... Yeah..." He tuned, shaking his head in frustration...(Boozer: Not the sexual kind... Hold on let me think.... Well... Mermaid:Boozer JUST LET IT GO!!!)  
  
Duke looked over at Jess and winked a sign of achievement, he was kind of happy with himself now. He walked over to the kareoke machine and started looking through the collection of CD's looking for a good one to play next.  
  
It wasnt long before a rather funky song came on. Lilianna looked over at Kaiba, he looked bak at her raisng his eyebrows. She smiled, he smiled back; walking over to her,  
  
"May i have this dance?"   
  
She laughed softly,  
  
"Hmmm, Ok!" She took his out stretched hand and walked into the centre where everyone was dancing, "This is a strange song to dance to..."  
  
He took her hips and started swaying to the beat of the music. She laughed. She put her arms around his neck, bringing him to her. His body pressed against hers. The two swayed in motion to the dirty song. Lilianna ran one of her hands down he side of Kaiba's body. She got to his hip, unstopping she started to bend down; running her hand past his groin and down his thigh. Then at the beat of the music she quickly stood to look him in his beautifully blue eyes. She smiled at the look of longing apon hs face.  
  
She started to circle him slowly, she got to the back of his neck. There she planted a soft kiss. Then she continued her circle to become back at his front. He took her body and spun her round. He pulled her body to his. They swayed in tune, bodies constantly pressed to each others. Then he took his hand and slowly ran it down the center of her body, first from the point of her neck, then down her cleavage line. He stopped at her stomach. Then he started to kiss down her neck, then down her collar bone. She swung her head to the other side to let him procced. She closed her eyes at the motion. All of a sudden he twirled her back round. She began to run her hands down her own body, teasing him. He smiled. He used his fingers to move the hair fallen over her face. He ran his fingers down the softness that was her face, then down her neck. He got to her back and then as the song came to an end he dipped her down, leaning over her and kissed her on the lips...  
  
It was the end of the song as Lilianna stood to her proper state. She smiled at him,  
  
"Your not that bad at dancing Mr Kaiba!"  
  
"Your not so bad yourself Miss Elendara!"!  
  
They both smiled at each other. Lili looked over at where Jess and Yugi were still dancing,  
  
"Er duffus the song's over!"  
  
Jess looked back over at her friend,  
  
"Why so it has!" She looked around at all the other dancers that had already stopped, Yugi blushed a little.  
  
Lilianna laughed at her brain cell challenged friend.   
  
"Hey where did the mutt go?" Asked Kaiba looking around for the annoying little dog. Lilianna also looked around but could see no sign of the blonde teen. Instead Lilianna sees Yugi and Jess dancing the next dance.  
  
Kaiba and Lilianna looked at each other,  
  
"AWWW!!!!"  
  
Later that night they all sat down to watch a scary movie(not the scary movie! Mermaid:Grr i hate scary movies... Boozer:You hate everything that hasnt got yugi in it! Mermaid:Shut up! Boozer:Or what?? Mermaid:Or ill get Yugi after you! Boozer:SEE I REST MY CASE... What was my case again? Mermaid Errrr..........) Any hoo on the cough sat Kaiba then Lilianna and then Joey who had to be searched for as he had got lost...(Boozer:Aww poor ickle Joey Joey:Who u callin little? Boozer:Er YOU!) Jess and Yugi were sitting in the corner. Marik and Malik were in the kitchen getting more booze and the rest were spralled out over the floor(Boozer:Wow!!!).  
  
Boozer:sSorry to leave it like this but.... HEY ITS MY STROY I DONT NEED TO EXPLAIN!... No offence.  
  
Mermaid:Any way bye bye!!  
  
Boozer:Hey thats my line!  
  
Mermaid:Please give us reveiws and all the boys!  
  
Boozer:HEY THATS MY LINE AS WELL!!!!  
  
Transmition failed Boozer pulled a wire... Not her fault. Mermaid: (Talking from beyond the grave..or wherever it is she went.) Yeah blame Kaiba.. Boozer:WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?... Oh.... Bling!!!! 


	6. Part 6!

Transmission up and working  
  
Boozer:Hehe so is Kaiba.... Shit did i just say that.... oh fuck im not aloud to swear... shit done it again...OO ARGGGH fuckin done it again.... Shit fuck fuck fuck shit!!!!!  
  
Mermaid: Shut the fuck up...OO SEE NOW IM FUCKIN DOIN IT!  
  
Boozer:Doin what EHEH?  
  
Mermaid: Well...  
  
Boozer: Dude don't answer that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(OO Boozer: They are soooooo funny hehe ain't they cute? Mermaid: What the YUGIOH boys?)  
  
Scary illusions and movies.  
  
After returning with munchies Malik sat down while Marik inserted the video into the machine.  
  
"Hey shithead what are we watchin'?" Asks Jess, deliberately annoying Marik.(Mermaid: Yeah well he is a shithead!!! Hehehe)  
  
"After that comment, all im gonna say is... THAT IS NONE OF UR GOD DAMN BUISNESS! HAHAHA!"  
  
The gang looked at him as though he was crazy. He stopped immediately.  
  
He pressed play and the video started. He flicked the light switch out and sat down. It was almost dark and the silence in the room was unusual.(Boozer: It always is with u and me hey mermaid? Mermaid:YESSSS!!!!!!! Boozer: Was that really necessary? Mermaid:YESSSS!!!!!! Boozer: Shut the hell up!)   
  
Not long into the video the horror started and all the chickens in da house started to whimper. You know: Jess, Yugi... Joey!!!!!! (Hehehe) (Mermaid: Why you little- Boozer runs around the room laughing.. hehehe... You get the picture!)  
  
The gang didn't see Bakura leave the room...(Mermaid: Yeah because if we had of we would have followed him. Boozer: HELL YEAH!)  
  
Lilianna sighed as she looked to the two good lookin guys either side of her. Both of them had put their arms round her shoulder, she chuckled softly. There was a small noise to the kitchen, everyone's heads turned to the door way that lead to it, the light in the hall way suddenly switched. Jess jumped(Mermaid:Yeah well so would you have! Boozer:Er no i didn't though! Mermaid sulks!)  
  
There was a faint noise that sounded like a ghost comes from the hall, Jess tried to hold back her scream as she clung to Yugi(Boozer: Well played... That's the most intelligent thing you've done right the way through the story!)  
  
"What's that noise?" Asks Lilianna with a quiver in her voice.  
  
Joey and Kaiba instantly stood up in front of her, like body guards(Boozer: Wow... NAKED??? EHEHEH?)  
  
"Dont worry Lili we'll protect you!" Said Joey flexing his 'muscles'.  
  
"No i will, you need your own protection!" Said Kaiba posed for a fight.  
  
"You'll need protection from me in a minute!" Said Joey getting annoyed by the pretty little rich boy.  
  
Lilianna noticed that as the two had stood up both of their behinds were facing her, she smiled,  
  
"Ah, what a great view!!!!"  
  
The two teens turned round to her, just then the thing that had made the noise came into the living room. It was the reaper of cards; a little hoax from Bakura.  
  
"ARGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Said Joey clinging onto Kaiba. The others laughed as Joey jumped into the arms of Kaiba. Bakura entered the room laughing a silent fit of laughter.  
  
"Get off me mutt!!!!" With that Kaiba dropped Joey on the floor to yet more laughter.  
  
"As the offer of getting off of you is not free how about to get on you??? EHEHEH!" Asked Lilianna smiling rudely, her eyebrows started to rise.  
  
"Well-" Starts Kaiba also raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm no mutt you rich little fucker!" Says Joey angrily while standing up.  
  
Kaiba continues to look into Lilianna's eyes sharing a moment with her. She smiled a private and inviting smile. His eyebrows rose again.  
  
"Oh uh.. Sorry!" Says Jess letting go of Yugi as she realises that she is clinging to him still.  
  
"That's ok!" He smiles his oh so sweet smile. Just then he leans over to kiss her when she starts to sniffle like she's about to sneeze. He smiles at her even though she knows what he was about to do. Just then she sneezes very loudly. She smiles at him and says,  
  
"God damn sneezes, their always getting in the way!" He smiles back at her and she continues, "Nah what the hell-" She then leans over and plants a big kiss on his lips.  
  
He looks at her and begins to blush.  
  
"Hey Bakura what the hell were you playing at?" Asks Joey referring to the illusion.  
  
Bakura laughs and says,  
  
"I wanted to see the look on your face, and it was priceless!"  
  
Instead of any one answering that all sat back down to finish watching the movie.  
  
Boozer: Well there you have my little story reading friends!  
  
Mermaid: Yes and thank you for raeding and please review!  
  
Boozer: Er... What she said! Oh and we would like to say that as from the next chapter there will be a new character in it called Mandy, shes very nice so dont worry!:)  
  
Mermaid: Yeah so any way we have to go and enjoy the sun!:)  
  
Boozer: Its raining dumbass!  
  
Mermaid: Oh.... :(  
  
Boozer: We'll enjoy the boys instead!  
  
Mermaid: YES!!!!! :) :) 


	7. Part 7

Mermaid snoring very loudly...  
  
Boozer: Mermaid get up were on line any minute now!  
  
Boozer looks to camera,  
  
Boozer: Oh shit!  
  
Mermaid: Huh?  
  
Boozer: Thank you for joining me!  
  
Mermaid: I would say it's a pleasure..... But its not! HAHAHA  
  
Boozer: Why you little-  
  
Mandy: Hey guys  
  
Boozer Mermaid: What the????? Oh its you, hi!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: Hey thanks for inviting me here!  
  
Mermaid: We didn't!  
  
Boozer slaps Mermaid.  
  
Boozer: It was a pleasure!!! :)  
  
Mandy: Any way...  
  
Mermaid.... Um...  
  
Boozer: On with the story!  
  
Few minutes silence  
  
Mermaid: Er that's you cue to write!  
  
Boozer: .... Oh ma bad!  
  
Guilty consciences with the naughty photo's  
  
Not long before the end of the video Lilianna crept of her god sent seat with the boys to Jess and whispered in her ear,  
  
"You did invite her didn't you?"  
  
She whispered back,  
  
"Of course i did!"  
  
"I wonder whats taking her so long...."  
  
Then Joey said noticing Lilianna gone,  
  
"Hey what are you two whisperin' about?"  
  
I smiled innocently and sat back on the couch between the blonde and brunette.  
  
"Nothing!" Lilianna whispered innocently (Boozer: Since when am i innocent!)  
  
Just then the door bell sounded.  
  
"I have a door bell?" Asks Marik.  
  
"Yes you do now!" Says Jess getting up with Lilianna to go to the door.  
  
"This is started to get like a story!" Says Marik.  
  
They all walk towards the door again; Lilianna is the one to answer it! She pulls out the door to see her's and Jess's school friend Mandy there.  
  
"Hey dudes!" She says entering the corridor.  
  
"Who the hell said you can come in?" Asks Marik getting annoyed but the intrusion of the stranger.  
  
"I did!" Snaps Lilianna.  
  
"Damn it Lilianna you may as well take over my house!" He says to the Blonde.  
  
"You know that's not a bad idea!" She says itching her head thinkingly. (Boozer: Thinkingly... Is that a word? Mermaid: Hello! Not intelligent... Dont look at me! Mandy: Thoughtfully would have been a better word! Boozer: Since when have you been intelligent and sensible? Mandy:.... ARGHH!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Oh im Mandy.... Im a friend of Lilianna's and Jess's!" Mandy said outstretching her hand to Marik.  
  
Marik looks down at her hand,  
  
"I don't shake hands with strangers." He said  
  
Mandy looked hurt but instead said while pulling her hand back,  
  
"Good point I don't shake hands with strange people!"  
  
Lilianna and Jess sniggered; Marik shot them an evil look. The all started to make their way to the living room when something dreadful happened....  
  
Lilianna and Jess were the last to enter the room, Lilianna had stopped as her pocket seemed to have split and the contents had began to fall out and one of it had fallen to the floor face up.  
  
It was photo.... Well drawing but was so good it could have been a photo.  
  
Everyone had turned and saw it lying on the floor, but they couldn't quite make out what it was. Kaiba's head went to the side as he tried to make out what it was. Lilianna's eyes widened but she could not move to pick it up. Instead Kaiba bent down and got it. He looked into the picture a second then screamed and dropped back on the floor.   
  
"What the-?" Yami said as he bent down to also see what the picture was. He stopped at what he saw, his face turned from wondering to horrified. He spins round to Kaiba,  
  
"IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME ILL SWEAR ILL-"  
  
Kaiba replied,  
  
"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE DOING IT TO ME!"  
  
"AS IF ID DO THAT TO YOU YOU GAY CEO!"  
  
"OH COZ ID DO THAT TO YOU!!!! GROSS!" Kaiba spun round to Lilianna and said,  
  
"You're sick!"  
  
"It's just a drawing!" Lilianna pleaded trying not to laugh.  
  
Yami looked to Kaiba; Kaiba started to panic and ran behind Lilianna saying,  
  
"DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT YOU GAY BOY.... I TURN MY BACK AND YOU TRY TO CHAT ME UP!"  
  
Joey pinched the photo sniggered and said,  
  
"I would say more like he shoved it up your ass!"  
  
The others laughed as the Pharaoh and the rich boy shot a death glare at Joey. They both said in unison,  
  
"SHUT IT JOEY!" They looked at each other and screamed a rather girlish scream that sounded a bit like Michael Jackson.  
  
"Nah go get a room!" Said Joey walking away from the two gays.  
  
"WE'RE NOT GAY!" Said Yami.  
  
Kaiba turned to him,  
  
"HEY I DONT NEED YOU TO STICK UP FOR ME!"  
  
"Stick it up you more like!" Said Lilianna not helping herself.  
  
Kaiba; who was still behind her backed away, but as he did another photo fell out of her pocket. She tried to pick it up but Joey was too quick and snatched it up began to look at it.  
  
The others were silent; waiting for a response from Joey to tell them who it was about. Hie expression soon told them. He screamed at the picture and looked at Yugi.  
  
"What?" Asked Yugi when Joey says nothing but stares, "Its not about me is it?" He asked; his voice started to quiver.  
  
Speechless Joey handed it over to him. Yugi took it and then his jaw dropped.  
  
" Uh oh…." Said Lilianna realising what picture it was they had picked up, her face was panicky.  
  
"What picture is it Lili?" Asked Jess uncertainly.  
  
"The three one…" Said Lilianna trying not to panic.  
  
"Oh god… But that was a really good one!" Said Jess complimenting Lilianna on her drawing. The girls smiled at each other until their attention was brought back by Yugi as he screamed…. Also like Michael Jackson.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" He dropped the photo in disgust and Duke picked it up and laughed his ass off. Then when he was done he passed it round for the others to look at. They all began to laugh except for the victims of Lilianna's sick humour.   
  
"Ow my god! You three do that?" Asked Marik to piss Yugi and Joey off  
  
"NO WE DO NOT!" Said Joey.  
  
"TOO RIGHT!" Said Yugi.  
  
There was silence as Tristan; the third member of the picture was not there to defend himself.  
  
"Damn I knew I forgot to invite someone!" Said Marik.  
  
"Yeah but he's gay!" Said Malik.  
  
"Good point!" Said Marik.  
  
There was silence as no one bothered to try and plead Tristan's innocence at being gay.  
  
Lilianna quickly shot to the two photo's, bending over to pick them up but when she did more pictures of yaoi fell out.  
  
"AHHH!" She screamed as she tried to pick them all up. Jess ran over to help her but as she too bent over all her pictures also fell out. The gangs jaws hung open.  
  
"You got some too?" Asks Yugi shocked.  
  
"SHIT!!" Replied Jess hurriedly picking them up. Mandy dashed over to also help. But as she also bent over a few pictures fell out of her pocket.  
  
"NOT YOU ASWELL!" Said Joey picking one up to find a picture of her dog.  
  
"No its my dog you dumbass!" She said snatching it back.  
  
"Oh…" Said Joey relaxing again, "… WHAT THE HELL DOES THE DOG DO?" He asked getting worked up again. Mandy slaps him round the back of the head.  
  
"Oh ma bad!" Said Joey realising the dog wasn't a porn star.  
  
{An hour later}  
  
The fire roared as the remnants of Lilianna's and Jess's stash of pictures was burned as punishment for their sick entertainment. The others were all talking as Jess and Lilianna watched their master pieces burn. They were both very depressed until Lilianna pulled out her last one that was of the males gang banging. The girls laughed, the others turned to see what was funny…..  
  
Boozer: Ha and that is where it ends!  
  
Mermaid: MUWHAHAHAHA! Boozer: Oh reviews please…..  
  
Mermaid: Yeah or we might just make some naughty piccies of you guys! Boozer: Muwhahahaha!  
  
The end… For now! 


End file.
